Cocktail Hour Reflections
by walkingfire
Summary: Two-shot. Minaka throws a party, with all Ashikabi and Sekirei left in the game invited to attend. And so contemplation occurs by all parties present. Written as a tribute to Sahashi Minato. Rated M for mild cursing and for the next chapter to come.


Mmm, so. Let's see.

Ah I guess to start off, this fic is more so of an indulgence really~

And secondly, I'd like to say I adore the character Sahashi Minato~

and if I could find a person like him, I'd marry him in a heartbeat :3

This fic is partly a tribute to him; but again, more so an indulgence~

I don't own Sekirei, 'tis the property of Sakurako Gokurakuin. And I don't own the Powerpuff Girls either (you'll see my friends, you'll see).

Ah, and finally, this is a two-shot (if those exist) so the next part I'll form when I have the time.

And that's it~ Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Come on Minato-kuunn~ Do it just once? For me?"

"N-no way!" Sahashi Minato blushed, "That's too embarrassing!" He clutched the cloak tighter around him and pulled the hood down further on his head. The dark-haired Ashikabi and his group of companions walked further toward the gigantic tower lighted in the nighttime.

"Aww Mina-tan, it's not that bad!" A certain computer genius chuckled, "Besides, we _could_ be asking for so much worse. Think of this as compensation." She swished the attached tail behind her, still musing, "Though I'm surprised that they actually let me come."

"You're one of his Sekirei now, regardless of what you did in the past." Homura was equally as mortified as Sahashi, if not more, but he wasn't going to show it, "Minaka would find it obligatory to invite you."

"Musubi likes her costume a lot!" The brunette chirped. She caught up to Minato and roughly strung her arm into his, causing the young rounin to blush further, "And I think Minato-san's outfit is very cute! It suits you!"

"I don't know what to think about that…" He murmured despairingly. Minato smartly pulled his arm gently away from the chipper Musubi before turning over to Tsukiumi, "What do you think about the costumes Tsukiumi?"

"Me? It's okay, I guess. Though was rather minimalistic before we changed it…" She picked at her skirt, frowning, "As for your outfit it is…uhh…" _Odd. Fitting. Impossibly adorable._

Tsukiumi coughed, "Fine. It's fine." She looked down at the little girl holding her hand, "Are you alright Kusano? Should I carry you instead?"

"Ku's alright." The Green Girl shuffled forward, step by step, "It's like what U-chan has in her closet, so Ku's used to it." She pointed a wing at the building, "Besides, we're almost there right?"

The Wind User pouted, "Yes, yes we are." Kazehana grabbed Minato from behind, pulling him backwards into her ah… generous bosom. As her cute little Ashikabi started to stutter and flail, she hummed cheerfully and crossed arms around his front, "Ne, Minato-kun, please? We just want to see it once~ Better out here than in there right~?"

"No! I um… I…!" There was no way he could do something that humiliating! But… Minato was starting to feel a small amount of guilt as he studied his hopeful Sekirei (minus Homura) and the pleading face of Kazehana. Doing it once wouldn't be the end-of-the-world…

…! But that kind of a pose…!

Minato looked down, sweating slightly as he racked his brain for some sort of a solution. As soon as he had put on the outfit, the Sekirei of Izumo Inn (minus Homura) wanted him to do it…

Wait… Minus Homura!

Minato brought his head back up and sputtered out, "I-If everyone _unanimously_ wants me to, I will…" He finished somewhat confidently and then watched to see the result.

Kazehana groaned in her head as she and her friends expectantly turned to Homura.

Homura, for his part, inwardly applauded Sahashi's resourcefulness and yet cursed him out simultaneously. Where the hell was he supposed to cast his vote?

"I-I'm not really interested, but what's your decision Homura?" Tsukiumi twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, not quite meeting eyes with the Sekirei Guardian, but each furtive look she did give being slightly too intense, and too demanding for comfort. Beside her, Musubi smiled pleasantly at him; the comical, yet scary bear behind her didn't seem to convey the same feelings though. He shuddered.

"Well, Homura-chan?" And he was getting no help from the rest of them. Minato stood to the side, his hands thrown up in a pleading gesture, head bowed in apology.

"I don't… I don't mind… Wait! That is…I-!" Small, internal panic ran through him, until he finally laid eyes on his savior, "Oh, we're here!" Homura was a little over-enthusiastic in his pointing to the entrance of Minaka's tower, but he had never been so glad to see that damn building in his entire life, "I think we're already a little late, so let's head inside, right?" His face was slightly colored as he nodded firmly and _quickly walked_ (not ran, he wasn't scared of them. Really.) toward the party.

Minato scratched the back of his neck nervously, feeling both remorseful and relieved, "Well, that's how it is so…" He trailed off and walked toward the tower's door as well, reminding himself to thank the Fire Sekirei profusely.

A collective sigh of resignation resulted from their remaining party.

And thus the "We're both men" card was played, Kazehana mused as she stalked toward Minaka's fortress, the rest of her companions following. Well, more aptly, that, followed by the "I never said I loved Sahashi" card. It wasn't cute at all.

…Ah, well, maybe it was somewhat cute~ But the fact that the two of them could still pull this routine at the final stages of the Sekirei Plan was a little troubling, to say the least. She wasn't expecting an outpouring of sentiment on bended knee from either of them, but a tiny "I love you" couldn't hurt right?

Then again, this was Homura and Minato she was talking about. The subtlety and delicacy of their love was one unique to the pair. Their expression of affection would be the same.

Or, so she hoped.

Kazehana caught up to the pair on a gust of wind the ex-host having put Minato before him for safety reasons. She pulled Homura back with gusto in almost the same fashion as she had done before, into her ah… voluptuous chest, mindful of his prop wings. Well, she thought, smiling as she embraced the bewildered man, every resident at Izumo Inn had an issue or two to deal with, including herself.

…But damned if she was going to let those issues get in the way of her fun~

"Didn't you get the memo? 'Free Hugs Day' is next week." The Fire Sekirei grumbled sarcastically as he stared up into the friendly face of Kazehana.

"Must've slipped my mind~" She answered easily, her head dipping to meet his ear. A chill went through him as Kazehana huskily whispered into it, a sliver of evil mischief audible in her voice, "I've come to collect your vote."

Before Homura could utter a word, he and she vanished, sakura petals scattering in their wake.

"…? Kazehana-san?" Minato would've sworn he heard her voice. When he turned from studying the invitation in his hand however, he saw no one, Kagari included. The touch of silence existed for but a moment, as to his relief the Wind User called out to him, "_Iyan_~ Minato-kun~" Kazehana projected, giggling, "One of the straps of my dress fell from _a really embarrassing _place~" She smirked and watched her innocent Ashikabi start to turn beet red. Tightening the grip on Homura's arms and mouth, she continued, "Homura-chan is with me right now to fix it, but I think it's going to take _a really long time_ before I'm decent again…"

Minato looked up at the never-ending rafters of the building, but he simply couldn't pinpoint Kazehana's location. N-not that he wanted to see! He really didn't…!

The genius froze and started to turn even redder as blood began to trickle down his nose. Well… maybe he did want to see after all. He sighed inwardly and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket to hold to his nose. You would think his immunity would have built up by now… But he was still a virgin after all…

"Kazehana-san! I'm going to check us in t-then. The dinner is being held on the second floor of the building! We'll be waiting at the entrance so you guys can come meet us when… when… y-you're o-okay!" He called randomly, hoping he wasn't just shouting to thin air.

"Hai hai!" Was the merry reply he received back. He watched as more petals scattered to the floor, a little confused. Come to think of it, Kazehana wouldn't have really minded if she had uh… a 'wardrobe malfunction' in front of him. On the contrary she'd usually cause them to happen, fully aware that the Landlady would be there in a heartbeat to heartily punish them both…

Minato fixed the cloak around him better as part of his tail started to push through the cloth. Perhaps it was the costumes after all? He was slightly upset with what all of his Sekirei had to wear (Except for Ku. The President wasn't_that_ perverted, but the outfit he had initially sent to Kagari was rather… er…), but they assured him that it wasn't too bad, that Minaka definitely had worse in his arsenal after all. However he had insisted, and maybe insisted a little too much…

But his Sekirei shared a quick smile between themselves and the next thing he knew, they were calling to Miya-san for help with their costumes, who answered them with pleasure, thread in one hand, needles in the other. Compromise resulted between she and the rest of the residents in terms of length, flashiness and other such criteria until finally the costumes were finished and ready to wear. A couple of days later and here they were, at Minaka's dinner party.

Minato walked from the entrance toward the left side of the lobby, where he ascended a set of winding stairs that mirrored the right. But he stopped right in the middle, pondering as a touch of uneasiness stirred within him. Compromise…

He knew that he really didn't have to be a virgin at this point in his life. That most of his Sekirei were eligible, willing and perfectly ready to… h-have sex with him. He himself couldn't understand it, but they truly loved him, to some extent or another.

And he too loved them dearly, as his friends, his companions. The thought of loosing one of them scared him, made him ache with fear…

But Minato gripped the banister tighter, more resolute. Together he and his friends would fight and conquer the Sekirei Plan. They would beat the President's game and would release those who had fallen to find the ones they loved.

Like a certain rambunctious, brunette, costume-loving friend of theirs.

That was his promise, his resolution, as both an Ashikabi and as a man.

And as a man… he was going to wait. As a man who respected and loved the people he was with, he would wait.

A strange decision to be sure. He had a whole harem of women waiting for him after all. Why wait?

But he wasn't going to simply toss to them his unsure feelings of love, his feelings as their friend and Ashikabi, pass that off as a beloved's love and simply do them. The idea left a disgusting and shameful feeling inside him, like he was simply a lecher or a pervert. He was raised better than that, and his Sekirei deserved better than that.

And… maybe he simply wasn't ready yet. If he did take one of his relationships to the next level… it would change things in the house, for everybody. Expectations, questions, all of these things would arise. Just pondering the idea made him feel like he was facing something overwhelmingly huge, a realm beyond what he was ready for.

So… no. Until he could sort out his feelings, until he could figure out how he felt about each one of them, he would wait.

This was his resolve.

And his Sekirei understood that. They understood it without words, through his feelings, his actions. Thus, they compromised with him. The overwhelming antics, the subtle hints of affection, compromising situations all continued, no matter what happened. His winged ones asked for nothing in return, simply waiting for him to be ready.

And when the time came he would answer them properly.

"Minato-san!" Minato stirred from his thoughts and turned to see the rest of his Sekirei walking toward the staircase, chatting amiably among themselves.

"We believed you had checked in already." Tsukiumi remarked as she hitched her skirt up slightly with one hand and carefully climbed toward him, clutching the banister tightly, "And where have Homura and Kazehana disappeared to?"

"Ah, they had some uh…" The Ashikabi scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Matters to attend to. But they'll be back soon, hopefully."

"Hu hu hu…" Matsu snickered into her sleeve menacingly while Ku shivered in fear next to her. The perverted woman knew exactly what matters were being attended to. As her chuckles ended, she hid the resulting smirk with her sleeve, watching as Musubi came bounding up the staircase to warmly slip an arm into Minato's, much to Tsukiumi's annoyance.

"So, let's go, Minato-san!" The fighter tilted her head cutely and gazed gently up at him, sending him into a blushing, wordless mess and her blond compatriot into a roaring, jealous rage.

"MUSUBI! LET GO OF HIM!" Tsukiumi abandoned her previous caution to skip the stairs, and grab onto her Ashikabi's free arm. She peeked around the even redder Minato to glare at the Sekirei to her left, "I'VE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN, I AM MINATO'S LEGAL WIFE!"

"MUSUBI IS TOO!" Minato felt a surge of alarm as tensions started to flare and grow on either side of him. Behind him he could hear Ku protesting as well, while Matsu's eyes danced with amusement as she watched the whole thing play out. If he didn't do something quick, and with no Landlady to stop them, Musubi and Tsukiumi were likely bring down the building and all of its occupants, themselves included.

"U-um, you two!" To their surprise, Minato gently put an arm around each of their waists and pulled them closer to him. The rounin was heavily embarrassed but was determined to put a stop to the pending brawl, "W-we promised remember? No f-fighting of any kind right? At least until the dinner is over." He smiled at them both, "Let's get along alright?"

Musubi's answer was immediate. A grin, slightly flushed cheeks and a lively, "Hai, Minato-san!" and all was well. Tsukiumi took some time though. The Water User turned a deep shade of red; she pulled away for but a moment before coming back, winding her arm around his tighter than before. Looking away from her Ashikabi she stuttered out, "W-well it would be a shame to ruin such a party, after all the effort it took to make it too. I-I'll stop, for now."

"So then," Matsu spoke as she came to join them at the halfway point, Ku in tow, "Musubi-tan and Tsukiumi-tan can accompany Mina-tan to the top of the stairs, and Kusano-tan," She said, tugging gently on the slightly unhappy girl's hand to catch her attention, "Can escort him to the door. How's that?"

"Mm!" Kusano brightened immediately, her face beaming, "Thank you Ma-chan!"

"That's fine with me. But… You don't want to accompany Minato anywhere?" Tsukiumi asked Matsu, highly suspicious.

"Well since you guys are occupying most of the important parts…" Matsu visibly leered at Minato, who started to automatically back away from the computer expert's heated stare, "I guess I'm going to have to escort him _into bed _later, _aren't I_?"

"YOU!"

Loud cackles resounded throughout the hall as Matsu hopped up the stairs, fleeing from the black bear behind Musubi and the raging Tsukiumi. Minato flopped between the two, sighing heavily as he was dragged and slammed haphazardly with them. He managed though, to send a desperate glance to Ku; she gave him a reassuring one in return as she waddled up the stairs.

The Ashikabi of the North managed to ever so suavely crash into the floor as his Sekirei stopped bickering to admire the scenery before them.

What they were looking at wasn't the actual dinner area; that was hidden behind two bright doors centered on the other side of the hallway. Nevertheless, the reception area was elegant, bathed from top to bottom in gold. Great pillars covered in swirling white chiffon lined the entrance to the doors, while the ceiling was affixed with royal purple velvet draperies that dipped and ascended throughout the room. The sides of the hall were lined with all types of exotic plants, vines and colorful flowers that added to the décor. The place was empty, save for the young man walking toward them and the three women who joined him.

"How nice, to be escorted by beautiful women on either arm." Ichinomiya Natsuo looked down at him in slight amusement and offered the fallen Ashikabi a hand up, "I must confess, I'm a little jealous."

'No, no you're not.' Thought two of the three Sekirei behind him. The last was shining; perhaps she had made some progress after all? But he had reacted to the bear…

'Of them maybe.' Matsu sniggered, her fantasy switch on at full throttle.

"Ichinomiya-san." As Minato was hauled up, a pink-haired woman stepped up beside Natsuo and glared pointedly at Musubi, "Stop trying to tempt my Ashikabi you big-breasted bear!" Benitsubasa snarled, "Just because yours is a worthless good-for-nothing…"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tsukiumi exclaimed. A strong torrent of water suddenly swirled around her hand, "I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Benitsubasa grinned cruelly and her hair began to float and glow as she charged up a punch, "Ahh~, that's fine with me! You're Ashikabi is a worthl-"

"Benitsubasa." Natsuo's soft, but firm voice cut through, "Fighting is prohibited, remember?" He turned toward her and she melted, "And your character is supposed to be the gentlest out of the three."

Immediately her killer intent vanished, and she clutched Natsuo's arm squealing, "I'm sorry Natsuo. Oh, I mean, _Professor_."

'Professor?' Minato and company thought to themselves. As they mulled it over, the tallest woman stepped forward in a tight dress that matched Benitsubasa's own, save for the fact that hers was mainly pink where Benitsubasa was blue. She waved at Musubi, her mouth set in a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Yo, Mu-chan." Karasuba patted the brunette's head through the hood, "Looking good."

"Karasuba-sama!" Musubi stepped back to admire the older woman, "I've never seen you in a dress before! It's nice!" She glanced upward, she giggled quietly, "And the red bow is really cute too!"

"Kukuku… she has that… because she is the leader…" Everyone turned to look at Haihane, who had stood behind Natsuo the whole time. Her costume was identical to her companions, but splashed with green instead, "Green is spice… blue is sugar… Professor is the mentor…" Clawed hands gestured to the lab coat her Ashikabi wore on top of his suit, "Together… we fight crime. We are the-"

"Powerpuff Girls!" Kusano cut in happily, "You're the Powerpuff Girls right?" She clung onto Minato's hand shyly, but came a little closer to the three. Examining them all, she gestured with her free wing, "That's Blossom-chan, Buttercup-chan and Bubbles-chan! Oh, and… Professor Plutonium too!"

"Mm, that's correct." Natsuo detached himself from Benitsubasa and squatted down to her level, "Though I'm surprised you know about it. The show came out when I was a little boy."

"Yukari-chan came over with Shi-chan one day with the DVD's saying she was feeling nos… nostg…" She looked over at Minato helplessly.

"Nostalgic."

"Mm! That!" The Green Girl grinned at Natsuo and he returned the gesture, patting her head.

He then glanced at Minato, "This is just procedure, but I need to collect the passes of your party. Just as physical confirmation you came."

"Ah, yes!" Minato started to ruffle through his cloak, but then paused. He slowly pulled out the passes only to grin sheepishly, "Er, not all of my Sekirei are he-"

"Minato-kun~!" Everyone looked up to see, Kazehana plunging down to their area, a disgruntled and uncomfortable Homura in tow. She dropped gracefully to the floor in front of them, wind righting the Fire Sekirei to a standing position.

"Kazehana-san." Minato smiled naively at her, causing her to redden with both pleasure and maybe the tiny, tiniest amounts of guilt for the teasing she was about to commence.

"Is your dress okay now?"

"Eh…dress?" She blinked and realization flooded. The Wind User nodded vigorously, smiling, "Oh, yes, it's fine now! More important than that, Minato-kun!"

The former host grumbled as she dragged him in front of her, "Homura-chan has something important to tell you!" The purple-haired women twittered excitedly. She held him firmly in place, though he couldn't have escaped from this distasteful duty in the first place.

"…? Yes, Kagari-san?"

"…hnn…" Was all he could get out, utterly reluctant to say what was required of him.

Kazehana nudged him in the ribs, whispering, "I'll carry out both threats, I promise~"

"Hmph…!" Homura raked a hand through his hair, trying to calm his anger and embarrassment but to no avail. He sighed and steeled his courage, willing himself to bite the bullet. Finally, the Fire Sekirei heavily clapped a hand on Minato's shoulder.

"I really really really, didn't want to do this, I swear." He took a breath, "But I'm casting my vote."

Minato stared back at him, simply puzzled, "Vote?"

"My vote. From before."

Matsu butted in, giggles bursting from her lips, "On our desire for you to pose." She pushed her glasses up, smiling, "Kagari-tan hadn't given us his opinion back there, so the offer is technically still up, Mina-tan."

The Ashikabi faced Kagari, fear and dread bubbling up slowly, "You don't mean…" He clutched the cloak tighter to himself but he knew…

"Yeah Sahashi." Homura paused, "I'm siding with them."

Minato cringed as the rest of his Sekirei cheered, slightly blushing. He had never thought that Kagari would agree with the rest of his Sekirei on this matter. Ever. The fact that he did…

"You… you want to see me do that?"

Homura reddened, "N-no! But Kaze-" The woman in question cut him off with a hand to his mouth.

"Ah so, there you have it~! We're unanimous! Therefore," Kazehana's voice became husky as she sent him a gaze full of playful lust and passionate determination, "Please hold up your end of the bargain, Minato-kun~"

They let their cheers quiet down to eager murmurs, while the Disciplinary Squad watched the whole thing in confusion. Minato sent a desperately questioning look over to Homura, still shocked.

"Why?" He mouthed.

"There were… circumstances."

* * *

"I'm telling you right now, I won't ask him to pose." Homura glanced down from the rafter he sat on, making sure Sahashi was okay before directing his attention back to Kazehana, face set in a mask of indifference, "I wouldn't care if he did."

"Too true, too true. That you wouldn't." Kazehana giggled and poured a small amount of sake into a cup, pushing it over to him. She kept the bottle, but raised it slightly before drinking, "You and Sahashi are simply friends, I can respect that."

Homura blinked at her, wondering where exactly this was going to go. She was being ridiculously nice for a person who had kidnapped him just moments ago.

Too nice. Kazehana never shared her booze after all.

He closed his eyes, leaning against the beam behind him with the saucer of sake in hand.

"So, what are we doing here?"

The Wind User let him sip for a bit before announcing cheerfully, "If I can't get your vote outright, of course I'll just blackmail you for it instead!"

Homura choked on alcohol suddenly gone down the wrong pipe.

"Ufufufu, my Homura-chan," Kazehana brought herself to all fours and stalked toward him till they were inches apart. She brought a hand up to stroke down his cheek, "Are you alright? Was that too much?" She asked, lascivious eyes lidded with mischief.

Unlike their virgin Ashikabi, Homura gave no such innocent reply, simply clearing his throat and raising an eyebrow in response. He had been around countless women before; proximity was no problem for him.

"Of course I'm fine… Now what do you have, to blackmail me with?" He asked idly, brushing a hand through the side of her hair, trying not to let his nervousness show.

His eyes began to narrow, "You… with my body… you wouldn't…"

Kazehana shook her head vigorously, a bit of composure and a touch of anger slipping into her demeanor, "Come now, Homura-chan, me and Matsu are not so crude. We wouldn't dare think of taking pictures of you, changing or bathing, mail them to your former clientele and fellow hosts with the words 'This is how I always wanted to be, Love, Kagari-chan, XOXO'. We have better tastes than that."

His eye twitched, "That's _awfully_ detailed for something you wouldn't have done."

She blinked and her follow-up grin and chuckles were hesitant, not to mention awkward, "Ah ha well, before we thought of a slightly less drastic one, that was really the only plan we had."

The Wind User sat back on her haunches, waving her hands in a placating motion, "N-not that we'd ever do it of course! You know that! Right? T-too much of a backlash for that!" She patted his hand in reassurance, "The new one is much better!"

Homura swore to himself and his nervousness increased, "Oh?"

Kazehana's smile slid slowly to a sadistic smirk, "The new plan, Homura-chan, is your choice. We can either…" Much to his discomfort she rummaged through her cleavage, to pull out what appeared to be a high spec photo. His eyes widened, and he groaned, seeing a picture of the first time he 'attacked' Sahashi, where he got dangerously close to kissing him.

"Mail that to all your former clientele and fellow hosts with the words, 'Women no longer interest me, I've moved on to naive virgin boys. Get at me. Love, Kagari-chan XOXO'."

He was silent.

She egged on his worries, the gravity in her voice steadily rising, "I'm sure it'll be a big hit for the former Number One of New Tokyo. Imagine, calls everyday, screechy females demanding to know what's going on, random males asking you to be their first…" She gasped, "The horror!"

"HOW IS THIS ANY LESS DRASTIC THAN THE OTHER PLAN!"

"Better to be known forever as gay than for sex change right?" She said nonchalantly. Kazehana pulled another object out of her cleavage, this time, an audio recorder, "Which brings us to option number two."

He barely contained his anger, scowling fitfully, "And this is?"

"Would be given to Minato-chan as soon as possible." She hit the play button, speaking over its initial silence, "Matsu records everything in the hallways Homura-chan. This was taken right after that incident."

'I know that, but I'm already at my limit. As you can see my body is reacting to an Ashikabi.'

"You know what comes next right?"

The man in question gaped; he definitely did.

'At this rate even my male side will react, and will I assail that moron's back?'

Homura turned pale. Had he really said that?

…

Yes, yes he did.

…

_WHY THE FUCK DID I SAY THAT OUTLOUD?_

If Sahashi heard that… He meant it as a joke but it sure as hell didn't sound that way, hearing it now. It sounded like he was really going to… He let that thought die, and a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

Things were ridiculously awkward enough; he didn't need that hanging over their heads too.

"Fufufu, me and Matsu had a fun time with that line." She tucked the recorder back inside, staring at the sickened Homura, "So I'm sure you and Minato-kun would also enjoy the unintentional nightmares that would happen. Providing I have a reason to give it to him of course." A pause, "So what's it going to be?"

"Why do you have this with you anyway?"

"Fufufu... you really want to know?" Kazehana smiled slowly.

A thousand and one possibilities as to why she had this with her crossed his mind, none of them good, before he came across the right one, "You two anticipated something like this happening didn't you?"

"Hai~ That's correct! Matsu isn't our strategist for nothing you know~"

Homura breathed out a few choice words, and then bottled up the rest of his irritation before speaking, "I will toss my vote in with you guys." Before she could cut him off, he held up a hand, eyes blazing, "But in exchange, you are going to delete any and all instances of interactions I have with Sahashi, or me talking about him. Anything relating me to him, gone."

"…Isn't that a bit much, Homura-chan?"

"With you two I can never be sure." The Fire Sekirei got up, dusting his pants, "Your word on it."

He offered a hand to her, "Do we have a deal?"

"Hmm…" The trade was rather heavy on her end. But the two of them knew that they would (most likely) not carry out their threats. And perhaps they were teasing him a bit too much…

Besides, she really, really wanted to see her darling pose.

"Ahh mou~" She grabbed his hand, simultaneously getting up and also dragging him down, brining her lips to his cheek, "This Onee-san agrees. Besides, we can always trigger more flags later, right? So no problems here!"

"…Of course we can." He uttered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well then, let's go~!" She jumped down, bringing him along for the ride.

Homura sighed as they fell.

"I hate my life sometimes." He grumbled.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so excited~" As Matsu started to bust out various cameras and recorders, Minato breathed out. Was he really going to do this? He was so sure he had escaped too…

"Kagari-san…" Sahashi gave him a rather mournful gaze and Homura was hit with a surge of guilt. The chaos erupted from there.

"D-don't look at me like that!"

"FLAG TRIGGERED~!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Where are the flags, onii-chan?"

"Ufufufu…"

"Ah, Matsu-san! Musubi wants a picture with Minato-san too!"

"MUSUBI! I WON'T LET YOU BE THE ONLY ONE TO TAKE A PICTURE WITH HIM!"

Natsuo watched the disorder for a moment, blinking. Finally he went up to Minato, tapping his shoulder, "Sahashi-san, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to need all of your cloaks as well."

Minato's eyes widened in horror. That was one thing he was really _really _hoping to avoid, "W-what?"

"The President has a strict 'Costume Only' policy." He explained, "Higa Izumi-san and his company were told to go home and change before they were let through."

"I see…"

Looking at the cringing hooded figure, Natsuo offered, "If it makes you feel any better, everyone else in there is dressed just as ridiculously."

"Mmm." Minato briefly flashed a smile at the older man before he started slowly removing the clasp of the cloak. However he paused in mid-motion, clinging to a last bit of hope, "I-I really can't keep it?"

Benitsubasa took care of that indecision.

"Just shut the fuck up already and take it off!" She snarled, reaching for the fabric herself, tearing it away.

"Ah wai-!"

She didn't wait, taking the cloth and clumping it into a ball, sighing, "Seriously it can't be as bad as…" The words died in her throat though, as she, and everyone else took in the form before them.

"Wah…!" Sahashi Minato panicked and blushed, hands immediately going up to his head in an attempt to cover his large fluffy black ears, tail flickering behind him. He was dressed in casual formal, a royal purple pinstripe vest atop a pressed lavender button-up, opened strategically at the neck. A slack white cravat finished the top. Loose black shorts were cut just below the knee, with unworn suspenders attached at each side.

Ending with matching oversized sneakers, and Kazehana had to say that he was the cutest little cat she had ever seen before~. The costume had been a big hit at the Inn; now it was time to try it on the rest of the world.

And take plenty of pictures in commemoration too~.

"Ah-ha, did your heart skip a beat, Benitsubasa-tan?" Matsu waggled her eyebrows at the frozen pink-haired girl, giggling, "Mah, I can't blame you. But it's better you don't cheat on your Ashikabi so openly."

"The 'tan' is unnecessary! And I-I'm not cheating on him either!" The Disciplinary Squad member shook her head, glaring at Minato, "Y-you! You look ridiculous! Stupid! Pathetic!"

Her eye twitched and she paused in her verbal assault, "Exactly what are you guys supposed to be anyway?"

"We are… animal-themed!" Matsu quipped cheerfully, everyone taking that as their cue to shed their own cloaks, including a sighing Homura.

The Disciplinary Squad members took in the colorful assortment of costumes before them.

Kazehana had found it a little hard at first to maneuver with the large fan of peacock feathers behind her but eventually got used to it, strutting in her usual style; the feathers were attached firmly to a belt that hung around her waist. Her halter dress was an indigo color, the top connected to the bottom only by a slim line of cloth going down her body, accentuating her extravagant bust, curvy waist, and essentially exposing almost all of her upper torso and waist. This was a bit of an issue for both Minato and, more so, their strict landlady, so long strips of chiffon were attached just under her breasts to flow loosely behind her as she walked, and do a good job of covering when she was still, adding rather than subtracting from the exotic appeal of the outfit. Long legs were elegantly exposed in an asymmetrical hem that lengthened toward the back. A dark-emerald beaded veil placed just above the forehead and similarly colored high heels completed the stunning outfit.

Musubi was wearing a cute bear-centered oversized onesie, twin tails sticking out of the brown animal hood. Her 'paws' however, ended with pointy claws, making people a bit wary when they approached.

Kusano was similarly dressed. Minaka, deciding her to be the mascot of the evening, sent a wagtail costume identical to Uzume's. The Green Girl was happy to oblige.

When she saw everyone else's outfits, Tsukiumi automatically knew hers would be fish-themed somehow. And right she was, the layered skirt of her dress very much like fish skin, sea-green in color. The black top wrapped around her neck, and came down to cover her breasts, wrapping once more around her back and thinned to the front, connecting with clips at the skirt of the dress. Her hair was drawn up, accented with pearls here and there. The heels were strapped, and thick gems were placed into the ribbon. Bracelets with various sea creatures and coral jingled as she walked.

Initially Homura was sent a costume featuring a blouse and skirt, which he sent back with a cheerful note of 'Fuck you Minaka'. Then Takami, after beating said President, sent her own design, something much more agreeable to the ex-host, though embarrassing nonetheless. The biggest issue was the enormous white-scaled wings he had to totter around with him, which were connected securely onto a short brown vest. His chest was bound, and he wore a sleeveless white shirt on top of the sarashi. Scarlet harem pants came attached with a tail that trailed off behind him. An orange sash was tied around his waist, while a lengthy golden muffler added color to the top. Finally, diagonally across the top of his chest lay an elaborate dragon's head, its own skin fastened in a similar fashion behind him.

Matsu's outfit was mouse-themed, a costume which she wore with a certain amount of pride. Gigantic grey ears accompanied a thin tail, with whiskers on her face. She sported a simple dress of the same color, with long gloves, perfect for snooping among the rest of the Ashikabi and Sekirei present. There was a high slit at the side, a white lace belt at her thigh with a pocket for her camera, and across her breasts, a similarly laced messenger bag that held a laptop, among assorted other instruments.

Karasuba let out a breath, impressed, "The President certainly pulled all the stops out for his so- Ah, the Izumo Inn team, ne, Nat-"

She stopped in mid-sentence, eyebrow rising as Natsuo did his own assessing, looking at Musubi's Ashikabi rather speculatively.

Unfortunately, Benitsubasa too, saw this slight interest. Unlike the Black Sekirei, she chose to read too deep into it and then to do something about it.

"YOU DAMN THIEVING CAT BASTARD! I'M GOING TO-!" She raised a fist but again faltered at Minato's blushing, defensive form. The idea was forming in her head, but she would never say it out loud! That he was, maybe just a little bit, cu-

"Ah, that's twice … Bentisubasa is… an adulterer…Kukuku…"

"I'M NOT CHEATING ON HIM!" The pink-haired girl huffed, clinging once more to Natsuo's arm, "I-I'm just adhering to the policy of non-violence we were told to follow! If-if we were outside the building I would definitely rip his head of for-"

She cut herself off, reddening.

"Mmm? For what Benitsubasa?" Karasuba asked mischievously, "Did he do something wrong?"

"N-no, I guess not-"

"Then what reason do you have to punish him?"

A vein appeared on the fighter's forehead as she pulsated with anger, "I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT FROM YOU! OF ALL PEOPLE!"

As the Fourth Sekirei continued to goad her fellow Squad member on, Natsuo, ever the gentleman, stepped up and bowed slightly, smiling, "All of you look marvelous."

He studied them all a bit further, a question forming in his mind, "However, I can get the bear to reflect the move, mouse for the spy, fish for the Water Sekirei and dragon for the fire one, peacock reflecting the wind-"

"Among other characteristics." Matsu murmured to herself.

"Of Number Three, and wagtail as our mascot," He finished. The MBI employee then faced Sahashi, "But what I don't get is the cat."

"Ah that's because-"

"Because 'You're intelligent and resourceful, and can be independent at times, but still a stray with no plans for the immediate future, having failed to get into college twice. I mean really, who does that? Bwah ha ha.'" Musubi quipped, "That's what the President said, when he contacted us on the tv."

"M-musubi-chan…" Minato's ears -the cat ones- drooped considerably.

"…!" Homura's eyes widened as did everyone elses from Izumo Inn. He looked back at his wings, willing them to move and they did so, flapping elegantly.

"Oh? MBI's technology is surely something, huh?" Matsu admired, as she brought her tail toward herself through thought alone, "I guess this only works though when we're near or in the building." She shimmied up to Natsuo, whispering eagerly, "If I wanted to talk to the President about purchasing it…"

Natsuo took a deep breath, "The technology, as well as the costumes you see here, can be purchased from MBI after the dinner through a payment of cash, check or debt and will be shipped to your location in three to five business days." He lowered his voice, "By the way, Sahashi-san's outfit and the mechanics for it run for a total of ten-thousand."

"Geh! N-no way. Are you sure?"

He held up a list, tapping the front, "I just checked."

Her face fell, and he cocked his head to the side, slightly contemplative. Finally, he walked passed her with a ghost of a smile, "Perhaps I can cut you a deal on just the outfit though." He whispered.

"Mm." She gave him a thumbs up and grinned, "I'm counting on you."

He nodded conspiratorially and then turned his attention back to the incoming party, "Well then, Sahashi-san, I have some new business to attend to, so I'll need your passes and then you can proceed inside."

"Of course." Minato handed over what was needed, and was about to go through the door before the older man stopped him with a hand around his wrist.

"…? Ichinomiya-san?"

To the chagrin of Benitsubasa, Natsuo moved slightly closer, speaking softly, briefly, "I'm glad the cloak came off after all."

With that the 'Professor' walked away, 'crime-fighters' in tow. Minato was slightly perplexed, tail frozen in motion as the Red Sekirei shot him a threatening glower before she left.

Matsu giggled happily in the silence.

"D-did I do something?"

"With him, we can never really know." Kazehana said thoughtfully, watching them depart.

"More importantly, Mina-tan, Mina-tan!" The Computer Genius pushed closely into him, breasts flush against his back, "Your promise!"

"…Yea-"

"Huhu, make a nice 'Nyaa~' for us in the classic position!"

"Hai…"

"And then, unbutton the top and get down on all fours!"

"Eh?"

"Oy…" Homura covered Ku's ears.

Matsu cackled, the excitement and passion in her voice ever-escalating as she continued. "Then we can take pictures of you wet or shirtless/pantless, your choice, bondage-themed with toys, ah my list can go on and on Mina-tan!"

She whirled the reddened Ashikabi to face her, licking full lips indulgently as she took in his disturbed form, "Followed by some nice little games of cat and mouse _all the way into bed_ where we'll-"

"TH-THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tsukiumi screeched, pulling Minato away from the perverted monster. As his face fell forward into voluptuous breasts, she heatedly pointed a finger at Matsu, "HA-HAVE YOU NO SHAME?"

"Think about who you're talking to." Homura sighed, "You already know the answer to that question.

"Indeed, you do!" Matsu puffed her chest out proudly.

"Mah, I thought you could've changed after all this time." Tsukiumi huffed, as Minato pulled himself out to gasp for breath, clutching a hand to his dripping nose.

Kazehana ran a hand through her hair, "There's no hope for Matsu. She doesn't know the meaning of the word modesty, ne? Musubi-chan~?"

"Hai!" Musubi nodded vigorously, enthused, "Modesty is hard, but keep at it, Matsu-san!"

"Onii-chan?"

He cleaned up his nose, staring down at Kusano. And then the genius smiled suddenly, crouching to face the smallest of Sekireis as the rest of his companions bantered jokingly among themselves.

"…?"

"Nyan~" He said softly, raising his hand up in the shape of a paw.

"Ah!" The Green Girl exclaimed. Kusano beamed brilliantly, and spoke loudly, "That pose was very cute, Onii-chan!"

"EHHH!" Everyone suddenly focused in on the two. Kazehana and Matsu were utterly devastated, with Tsukiumi and Musubi not too far behind, "WAIT! WE DIDN'T GET TO SEE IT!"

"I DON'T HAVE A PICTURE!"

"MINATO!" "MINATO-SAN!"

Homura had seen it, but wisely chose not to say anything.

"ARGH! THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY UNFAIR!"

"Th-the specifications of my posing were never detailed." He got up, and patted Ku's head, a certain amount of satisfaction audible in his voice, "Now that's done with, shall w-we head inside?"

"Guu…!" Matsu really wanted to argue. Unfortunately his logic was solid. She passionately pointed a finger at her Ashikabi, "WE'LL HAVE OUR REVENGE MINA-TAN! JUST WAIT AND SEE!"

Silence, contentment and nods and murmurs of agreement met her announcement.

Sahashi Minato gazed at his important people, all filled with various degrees of indifference, regret, happiness and life, each different, each unique. A certain calmness mixed with feelings of jubilation and determination, with one simple fact set in stone:

He would protect and cherish these important people.

"DID YOU HEAR ME? MINA-TAN?"

It was then that Minato turned toward them, eyes alight with kindness and elation. He laughed and it was free and open, responding with a simple, "I look forward to it."

With that he headed for the doors.

The Sekirei of Izumo Inn were quiet for a moment. Finally Kazehana spoke.

"Did you take that, just now?" She asked.

"I did."

"Fair trade indeed." Homura murmured.

And then the stillness faded, but the memory, engraved.

"What was that, Kagari-san?"

"Mm, nothing, I was thinking Sahashi has potential as a host. Perhaps I should talk to a few contacts of mine…"

"H-HOMURA! Y-YOU ARE NOT BRINGING MINATO INTO THAT LINE OF W-WORK!"

"Ku-chan, how was he though? Minato-kun?"

"It was very, very cute! Onii-chan should wear that at home too!"

"You said it."

"Ah, Minato-san! Wait up!"

And so saying the rest of his Sekirei caught up to him, and Minato opened the doors to the lavish party.

It was the beginning of cocktail hour.

* * *

And that's part one.

If you'd like, please review~ :)


End file.
